Text Messages
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: [ONESHOT] 'I couldn't be the same without you.' When I read his message to me, my eyes started to get all wet. 'Who are you' NxM. This story sucks! don't read it! it's nothing but crap!


_**Author's Note**_

Just sitting here, doing nothing… And I just thought of this…nothing to say, really. I just hope you'll be entertained!

_**Title: Text Messages**_

_**-**_

**_Story written by: Tsubame Sakura_**

-

I found myself waking up from my deep slumber, and the sun's bright yellow ray was kissing my face. I woke up and checked my clock, it was _7:30_ am, and it's still too early for me to wake up… especially when it was my summer break. I checked my cell phone too if I have new messages, as always, the texts was sent from my friends asking me to go shopping in the mall, and I replied to them _'No, it's my summer break, don't disturb me.'_ after that I found a txt message with no name, it said _'You know, the way you talk, smile and act is so cheerful, I like it… so don't change.' _I blushed at his statement and I asked _'Who are you?'_ and for sometime he didn't replied, I checked the message details it was sent at _5:00_ am? That was too early… I'm just going to take a shower while waiting for him to txt back… or is it a her? Anyway, I just proceeded going in my bathroom.

After taking a shower, a _'One message'_ was being shown to me in my cell phone, I guess he replied, it said _'You don't need to know who I am, because you already know me.'_ I was so curios on whom he was so I asked a stupid question like; _'Are you a boy or a girl?'_ after that, a message was sent to me, _'A guy.'_ wow that was fast. _'Can I at least know an alias?'_ I txt back, after a couple of minutes a message was sent, and I expected that he would be the one who sent it but it was my friend, Hotaru, she said _'Hey, idiot. Let's go in a café shop for breakfast.'_ yay! Hotaru invited me for breakfast! '_Sure!'_ I txt back and I opened my closet to get clothes (She was just wearing a towel while she was txting…)

* * *

After I walked out of my apartment I went on a taxi and just sat there like normal people would do, I looked at my phone again and I opened my message _'Just call me Hydenn.' _it said, _'Okay, I'll call you Hydenn… what are you doing? Why did you txt me?' _I asked, and the driver called my attention to know that I was already at the meeting place where Hotaru and I agreed to, I apologized and gave him money. I went to the café and met Hotaru on the way.

"Hey, baka, I'm surprised that you're not late." She said monotonously.

"Hmph! I'm not some ten year old anymore, Hotaru. For God's sake we're already turning twenty one!" I pouted.

"Well, for us, we still think you're childish for a twenty year old woman." She said.

"Hmph! well, excuse me!" I said, but then for some reason I giggled and Hotaru chuckled.

"So we better get going," She said.

"Yeah, we better, I'm craving for food!" I shouted.

"Yeah, you always do." She said

_-Café-_

"So, Mikan, have you already found a boyfriend?" She asked.

"Wha-? What?" I asked, _'Why is she asking that question? She's not usually up to boys.'_

"No, why?" I asked.

"Hmm? Just asking," She said.

"Oh, why are you asking?" I asked

"I just want you to have a soulmate, that's all." She said

"Wha--?" I stuttered

"Oh, excuse me." I asked

I checked my phone that just beeped, I opened the message and he replied, _'I'm doing nothing, and I just want to have a little chat with you… why do you ask? Am I bothering you?'_ I looked surprised as I pushed the letters that said _'No, you never really bothered me. And I was just asking why, that's all…can I ask you a favor? Send me a quote that's made by you. Huh, can you?' _I asked him. after I pushed the 'send' bottom in immediately faced Hotaru who is now smirking at me. "Why are you smirking?"

"Heh, I guess you already found a soulmate, I should've asked that question." She said.

"I-It's—he's not my soulmate, he-he's just a friend!" I said

"Oh, so it's a he then… tell me who is it?" She asked.

"I…"

"Don't know…" Okay, so I lied to my best friend… no—I didn't because I really don't know who he is… but he has an alias and I do know his alias… should I tell her his alias? No! Because Hotaru asked who he was not his alias! um…uh… I'm so confused!

"You don't the person you're txting with?" Hotaru asked, Oh no… she sounds angry, maybe I should tell her, or maybe…

"Um-uh yeah, kinda…."

"…"

_Beep_

"Um, excuse me…" I said as I looked at my phone, _'Here's the quote you're asking for: If I hadn't met you, I would have become a person lurking on someone else's shadow, a person that didn't care about life nor death, a person that has no feelings whatsoever, a person that didn't care about anything…_

_But from the day that I met you, you made things more easier for me to handle, I became so whole when I'm with you I'm happy, and without you, I'm nothing…I couldn't be the same without you…take that as a hint to knowing me, and it's embarrassing so don't laugh.'_ when I read his message to me, all of the sudden I became teary eyed, _who is this person?_ I asked myself, but I didn't notice that my friend was looking at me…confused…

"Hey, why are you crying?" She asked.

"Um… no, nothing Hotaru, I just—just don't get so worried about me, I'm fine." I said.

"Stupid, I asked why you are crying not, what's the problem." She said, she did have a point there… oh well, I'm too dumb to understand her. But still, for me, it's just all the same.

"It's nothing," I said

"If it's really 'nothing' at which you speak of, then is it okay if I leave you here from now on? I still have a meeting with my boss." She said.

"Yeah, go ahead and have a meeting with you boyfriend--- I mean Ruka." I said.

She glared at me then left, _who are you?_ I asked myself again, and I slid my phone and txt him_ who are you really? I want to know you. You said that I already know you but as what? As a friend? A high school classmate? A what? Just tell me. _I asked. I just stared at my phone waiting for the reply, the replied message said, _'You'll know sooner or later.'_

_What? Sooner or later?! I want to know now! I want to know who you are!_

"What are you doing here, Polka-dots?"

_Huh? I know that voice…_

"Natsume?"

"Yeah, so what are you doing here?"

"I'm just-just taking my breakfast…"

"Breakfast? It's already twelve noon." He said.

"Huh? Oh so it is… well, I better get going…" I said, great know my---

"Are you not going to take your lunch? Why don't you go with me, I'm going somewhere to eat anyway." He said.

I slightly blushed, "Um…okay." I said

I ate my hamburger and drank my drink, while Natsume was just there eating his own lunch while I stare at him blankly, come to think of it, _Hydenn_ hasn't replied yet, I just to know who he is…I'll just txt him if anything's alright…-?

"I heard from Imai that's you've got your soulmate, so who is it?" He asked.

_Again, of all the people—_"No, he's not my soulmate, just a friend."

"…"

"Look, I think you should stop talking to him, you shouldn't converse with other people that you don't know, it's dangerous." He said

For some reason, I suddenly became pissed, "_Hydenn_, isn't one of those people. He's nice. And he said that I know him." I said, with an angry tone.

"But you still haven't found out who he was, even though he said that you know him, he's still a stranger to you." He said.

I slammed the table my head facing down, "You…_don't know anything about him."_ I said as I left the store.

"…"

* * *

I lay down on my bed and sighed, _I can't believe I just argued with Natsume, it was such a long time… but still he shouldn't have said all those things to Hydenn…_

_Beep_

I checked my phone and opened my message _'I know something's bothering you, so why don't we meet at the park, then you'll know who I am.'_ What? Hydenn? I'm going to meet Hydenn? woopy! I will finally know who he is! I hope I won't be disappointed.

I got dressed in a sundress and got my purse, I checked the time… its 7:30 pm. it's gonna be cold soon…

I walked out of my apartment and just walked myself towards the park. I looked for Hydenn, he said to trust my instincts but I haven't found him yet. but then I saw a figure sitting on the bench of the park I approached it hoping it would be him… but my instincts failed me, I didn't see Hydenn but I saw… Natsume.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I sat beside him.

"..."

I felt guilty, he was worried about me and I just shouted at him, he was right, I shouldn't converse with other people that I don't know… "Look, Natsume I'm so--?"

"Have you found him yet?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Have you found _him_ yet?" He asked again

I sighed, "No, I still haven't."

"…"

"I can't find him, because I don't know his face, he said trust my instincts…" I said.

"You were looking everywhere but what you were looking was here all along…" He whispered though I heard what he said, "What?"

"Hydenn…" He said, "Is me."

I looked at him surprised, but then I got pissed, "Then why did you tell me to stop conversing with him, while what you're talking about him, is actually you…?" I asked my bangs covered my eyes.

"Because, I don't want to keep my identity to you away from any longer."

_SLAP_

A hand marked on his face, "I hate you."I said as I ran from him.

"…"

* * *

Sigh, it's morning again, I feel so dizzy… I shook my head when somebody knocked at my door, I opened it and it was Hotaru, she immediately went in my room and slammed the door behind her.

"You idiot…" She said

"Huh? Hotaru what are you--?"

"Why did you get pissed because of Natsume?" She asked.

I fell silent for a while but then, "It's because he lied to me, he kept his identity away from me…"

"That's all? Keeping his identity away from you? Is that the reason?" She asked me, whoah? Hotaru is so mad at me…

"…"

"Idiot, didn't you even ask what's his reason?" She said, as I looked shocked while facing the floor, she's right; all I think is about myself not about him… I was the one who should be slapped…

"He kept his identity away from you because he wants to converse with you longer, because while you're with him in person, you can't even say a single word." She said

"It's because I might screw up… that's why I didn't talk to him…" I said.

"The most important reason is that he didn't tell you his identity because, he might get rejected, he loves you so much that he became afraid." When she said, that I started crying.

"He said that after he had say to you that he was Hydenn, he'll go to Hokkaido to work there."

"What?"

"Go after him… Mikan."

"Thank you, Hotaru." I said then I ran off I remembered what he sent me. _I couldn't be the same without you… _Natsume, I'm so sorry.

* * *

"Hey Natsume, are you sure you're going to stay there?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. That idiot iS better off without me anyway…" He said

"…Natsume…"

"Don't worry Ruka, I'll come back eventually."

_PASSENGERS GOING TO HOKKAIDO PLEASE COME ABOARD THE TRAIN--- I REPEAT; PASSENGERS GOING TO HOKKAIDO PLEASE COME ABAORD THE TRAIN…_

"Guess that's my bell, see you around…Ruka." He said.

"Yeah…see you..." He said as Natsume was going on the train.

"Natsume! Natsume!"

"Huh? Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"Ruka! Did you see Natsume?!"

"He just went abourd. Hurry maybe you'll catch up!" Ruka shouted.

"Thank you Ruka!"

I ran while the train started moving…Natsume…Natsume!

_huh?_ I saw him!

"Natsume!!!" I shouted as I grabbed the handle… Finally he noticed me, he went at the back then help me… but unfortunately we both went down the train…

We were both panting… and I looked at him sadly, "Natsume I—"

"I better get some tickets for the next train." He said as he was about to walk off but I grabbed his hand.

"Natsume, please listen to me…" I said

"…"

"I-I'm sorry! I-I just… I…Please don't go…" I said.

"…Mikan, you shouldn't be apologizing… you don't have any fault…" He said.

I started crying, "Natsume… I didn't realize…"

"…"

"I-I love you Natsume!"

"What?"

"Fact that I didn't talk to you while I'm with you because I-I'm nervous… and maybe I'll screw up when I want to confess to you…" I said stuttering, "And I…I'm happy that you pretended to be Hydenn!" I shouted.

"Is that so…? So you're happy that I'm Hydenn?" He asked.

"Y-yes…" I said.

"So, do you mind if Hydenn does this?"

"Hwa--?" She said but Natsume grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately… after the kiss Mikan looked at him confused.

"May I get you're phone number?" He asked

I still stared at him but a few minutes later I laughed. "Sure!"

* * *

_Beep…_

_Meet me at the park later at 2:00 pm sharp… don't be late like you usually do. _It said, "Natsume you idiot."_ fine but if ever I'm late, don't leave me like you usually do._ I replied happily and went out of my apartment. _Hydenn is my boyfriend._

_**END**_

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Yay! A long oneshot! Sorry if it's confusing… reviews are gladly appreciated, while flames are accepted!


End file.
